Helping
by waiting for change
Summary: hey everyone this is my story reposted i have had a little drought in the idea part so any help will be loved. This is a pre-series VM fic and is definitely LoVe, it starts out with Lily telling Veronica about her secret lover, there is a litte sneak.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars

Helping- a Veronica Mars FanFic

Hey everyone reading this, I just wanted to thank you all for reading this and let you know that this is my very first fanfic so comments are very much welcome.

**The Set Up- this is pre Lily's death but it does happen so be warned. It is an eventual LoVe. Duncan and Veronica dated for two years, they started dating when they were 14 they are now 16. Duncan still broke up with veronica (the reason will be revealed in time). Lily and Logan only went out for 6 months and never got back together (it was a mutual break-up, so no one cheated), Lily was with Weevil and everyone knew, but at this point they were on a break. There are still PCHers and 09ers at Neptune. Veronica is still friends with lily, who is still fully into herself, and Wallace enters the picture before Lily dies. Veronica is not Lily's clone, and is more confident and stands up to people, she has been like this since her mom left.**

And now my story:

Veronica and Lily are sitting in the quad eating lunch, no one else is at the table yet.

"Hey Veronica Mars"

"Hey Lily"

"Listen I need to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Anything"

"Well the other night I got really drink and slept with a guy who is a lot older than me."

"How much older?"

"Logan's dad older"

"YOU SLEPT WITH-"

"Shh… and yes I slept with his dad"

"Whose dad?" Asked the newest person to the table and it of course happened to be the son they were talking about.

"No one's dad Logan" covered Veronica.

"Sure and I believe you Ronnie, so seriously whose dad did you sleep with?" asked judgementally.

"Logan you have to know that I was extremely wasted and barely remember it."

"Ok"

"Well I" Lily started but was interrupted by a commotion in the quad.

It was Weevil and the new kid at Neptune High. Weevil ant the new kid were in a fight which made everyone want to see. So Lily, Veronica, Logan, and Dick who was now at the 09er table walked over to watch the fight. The fight continued until….

Thanks for reading again and please your comments and criticism would be great. And from now on the chapters should be longer.

Victoria


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I forgot to put this in the first chapter so here it is I do not own Veronica Mars no matter how much I would love to!!**

Until Clemmons walked up and tore the two apart.

"Mr. Navarro, what do we have here you terrorizing another student??"

"No, Mr. Clemmons we were just having a friendly talk. Right?" responded Weevil.

"Yeah a friendly discussion." Agreed the new kid.

"Some how I don't believe it, so the both of you my office now." Stated Clemmons

Back at the 09er table

"So Lily you were just about to tell us whose dad you're sleeping with isn't that right Ronnie?" questioned Logan.

Lily answered "Well I really don't want to upset you or anyone else for that matter. So if I tell you then you have to promise that you won't get too angry."

"Alright I promise, so whose dad are hooking up with?"

"Yours"

"WHAT?!"

"You promised you wouldn't get angry"

"Yeah that was before I found out your sleeping with my father." Logan couldn't believe this, sure he and lily haven't been together in awhile but they were still good friends. "Did you know about this?" He directed toward Veronica.

"No, Logan I didn't"

"Really because for some reason I don't believe you!!" Replied Logan who took off and left the table after he said this.

"Thanks Lily not only did you get Logan upset with you but me too."

"Oh please you wouldn't be this upset if you didn't like"

"You know what Lil why don't you try on not being a total slut today" Veronica quipped as she ran after an already disappeared Logan.

"Where is she running off too?" said Duncan who had walked to the table just in time to see Veronica leave.

"She had someplace to go" responded Lily, not wanting to get her brother upset because he still had feelings for Veronica and she didn't want to tell him why Logan had left either.

At Logan's locker

Logan had just heard what could have possibly been one of the most terrifying and hurtful things ever. 'How could he? How could she?' he thought to himself standing there.

While Logan was at his locker Veronica could be seen searching everywhere for him including the bleachers, behind the bleachers, the gym, each boys' bathroom, and she was just about to check the parking lot to see if his car was still there when she saw that he was at the first place she should have looked, His locker.

"Logan"

"Well lookie here Veronica Mars coming to apologize for Lily and tell me that I should calm down 'cause it's no big deal."

"No I'm not here to apologize for Lily because what she did is a horrible thing to do to a friend and I am not here to tell you that it wasn't a big deal because it is a huge deal."

"Then what are you here for?"

"I want you to believe me when I say that I had no idea what Lily had done."

"Why should I believe that you're her best friend she tells you everything?"

"Please you have to believe me, I only found out a minute or two before you did. You walked up in the middle of her telling me about it. And had you not walked up I would have yelled at her for being such a bitch and doing that to you, which I did after you left, if you must know."

"Why?"

'Why what?'

"Why did you yell at her?"

"Because she what she did was an extremely bitchy thing to do."

"Did you run after me?"

"Why would you ask that?" responded a nervous Veronica, to be completely honest Lily was right Veronica did like Logan a lot. She had liked him for awhile too, ever since they had met when they were 12.

"Well it's just that you came here pretty fast after I left, you said that you had called Lily a bitch and nobody just stays and sits there after, and you were out of breath when you started talking to me just know. So were you?

"So does this mean you believe me about not knowing about Lily's secret?" Veronica trying to get off the topic.

"Yeah I believe you, and I know that if Lily had told you about it that you would have gotten extremely angry with Lily and told me. And don't think I didn't remember the fact that you didn't answer my question. Did you run after me?"

"Yes I did and thank you for believing in me?"

"No problem, although I am a little confused as to why you ran after me?"

"Ummmm… well I wanted to see if you were okay and because I like you." Responded Veronica, who being brave let her feelings out.

"Did you just say that you liked me?"

"Yes I did because I do, just please don't let your ego get too big it is already too big as it is."

Veronica just stood there waiting for Logan to say something instead of just stare off into space like he was now. It had been a couple of minutes so she had decided to just try and brush off the rejection that was taking place.

"It's alright if you don't like me I mean I just sprung this on you and…" she never got to finish her thought because all of a sudden Logan's lips were on hers and they were making out on his locker.

After breaking the kiss due to the need for oxygen Logan began with "I like you too, in fact I like you a lot and have for awhile."

"For how long?"

"Since I met you and you had your soccer uniform on with pigtails in your hair." Logan said holding her close against his chest.

"Why didn't you say or do anything?"

"Because later that day Duncan told me that he liked you and that he had what he called dibs on you."

"He had dibs on me?!"

"I know it sounds stupid but when we were 12 it made sense. Although I probably should have told that I didn't care and went after you anyway."

"Oh"

"Yeah as I said it was stupid. I was about to ask you out two years ago too, right before Lily and I went out."

"Then why didn't you?'

"Because the day I was going to was the day when you came in and told everyone that you and Duncan were dating."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, it was my own fault I shouldn't have listened to Duncan that day. Now I have a question for you."

"What would that be?"

"When did you start liking me?"

"The day I met you when we were 12, ever since then I have had a crush on you."

"Wow what are the chances that we start liking each other the same day. Well anyway I have a question for you Veronica. Will you be my girlfriend and go out with me Friday night?

"I would love to be your girlfriend and go out with you Friday night."

"Good" answered Logan while he lowered his head for another passion filled make-out session against his locker.

**I know I said in the first chapter that Lily would die but as of now I am reconsidering that idea and maybe someone else will die, who knows. Reviews will be greatly appreciated, and I just want to let anyone who is a beta for Veronica Mars out there know that I am looking for a beta at the moment so just send me a message or a review if you're interested.**

**Thanks Again for reading**

**Victoria**


	3. Chapter 3

**The disclaimer that I put in chapters 1 and 2 are going to for the rest of the story. In fact here is one more I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters in the show.**

_Previously on Helping:_

"_Wow what are the chances that we start liking each other the same day. Well anyway I have a question for you Veronica. Will you be my girlfriend and go out with me Friday night?_

"_I would love to be your girlfriend and go out with you Friday night."_

"_Good" answered Logan while he lowered his head for another passion filled make-out session against his locker._

* * *

Throughout the conversation between Logan and Veronica in Vice Principal Clemmons office:

"What is the reason that you two were fighting?" exclaimed Clemmons.

Weevil spoke and said "We weren't having a fight I was just having a friendly discussion with… "

"Wallace. My name is Wallace Fennel and I'm new here."

"Well since this 'friendly discussion' that you two had involved fists there will be consequences for the both of you. Weevil you will be suspended for one week and you will have two weeks detention after school once you come back, your suspension starts the moment you leave this office. Now Wallace since you are new and your record from your old school shows that you are a good student you will have a week's worth of detention starting today, and you will become the new office aide until further notice. Is that understood?"

He received a chorus of "yes" from both Wallace and Weevil.

"Good now Weevil you may leave but Mr. Fennel I would like to speak with you."

"Okay"

"Now Mr. Fennel since you will be the new office aide your job will be to help my secretary with what she needs and to bring notes to students while you are here. Okay?"

"Yeah"

"I see here in you record from your other school that you were on the basketball team at your old school."

"Yes I was"

"Well then I think you should try out for the team here in Neptune and make friends with them instead of Mr. Navarro and the rest of his group."

"Okay sir, may I go to class now?"

"Yes you may. And remember what I said."

* * *

Back at the 09er table:

"Really where did she have to go?" asked Duncan

"Uhh she had to go to the bathroom." Lily answered.

"Okay well then I have to talk to her so I'll be at her locker."

"Duncan come o just stay here dude, you can talk to her later if you need to can't you?" responded Dick because he really didn't want to of his friends to get into a fight that they probably would if Duncan went.

"Nah it's for the Navigator so it will only take a minute or two, see yah."

As Duncan was walking to Veronica's locker he had to pass Logan's and what he saw and heard made his blood boil. He got there just in time to hear Logan ask Veronica to be his girlfriend and to go out with him Friday night and then to see them make-out and that brought on even more anger and the next thing he knew he was running towards the couple screaming.

"What the hell man you are supposed to be my best friend, and best friends don't go out on dates with his supposed best friend's girlfriend!!"

"What are talking about DK, you are my best friend and you and Ronnie broke up three months ago." Retorted Logan.

"Well then you don't go after her afterwards jerk!!"

"Oh come on Duncan" replied Logan.

"No, you went too far Logan and crossed a line."

"And what was that Duncan."

"You know I still love her and yet you still asked her out!!"

"WHAT!?" replied both Logan and Veronica.

"You knew Logan and now I have nothing to say to you."

"Duncan don't be like this we're best friends."

"No we were best friends."

"What!?"

"You heard me!!"

"What can I do to make this better Duncan?"

"Stop seeing Veronica." Duncan replied firmly.

"You can't ask me to do that."

"I just did"

"She makes me happy man, why can't you just accept that." Logan answered still a little shocked that his best friend was attacking him like this. Meanwhile Veronica was just standing there stuck in a daze not able to register ant thoughts.

"Well it is either be with Veronica or be my best friend."

"Duncan"

"No, Logan you gotta choose."

"Hey you have no right to keep him away from me, I chose who I do and don't want to be with and I want to be with Logan so stop it with this bull shit considering you were the one who broke up with me without giving me a reason at all!!" Replied a now very angry Veronica who had finally registered what Duncan had said.

"Logan has no right you were mine first!!"

"Why 'cause you had dibs on me, and told Logan that he couldn't ask me out that he couldn't do what would have made him happy but no the world has to revolve around a Kane at all times. You already stopped us from being together a while ago and I will not let you do that again." Responded Veronica as she left with Logan in tow.

While they were fighting everyone started gathering around and were seen gossiping, these people included fellow 09ers and even non-09ers** (AN: I have no idea what they called the non-09ers in the show, so if you do please let me know. Thanks)** By the rest of the day everyone knew that Logan and Veronica are a couple, Duncan and Logan were no longer friends, and Duncan was still in love with Veronica.

* * *

In the Library:

"Thank you Veronica you didn't have to stand up for me against Duncan like that but you did."

"Logan I wanted to. You are my boyfriend now it's what I am supposed to." She responded with a smirk on her face.

"I just can't believe him. You know saying all that shit."

"Tell me about it, Logan I totally understand if you want to break up with me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Duncan"

"Veronica I don't want to break up with you, I want to be with you."

"But what about Duncan, I mean you guys were best friends for a really long time."

"If he were really my best friend then he would let me be happy and be with you without all the fuss. What about you though?"

"What about me?"

"Well Duncan just professed his love for you in front of a lot of people back there."

"Yeah he did."

"I understand if you wanna go back to him, however I won't let you go without a fight. I mean just because he gave up the most important thing in his life it doesn't mean I'm going to let the most important thing in my life go either."

"What's the most important thing in yours and Duncan's lives?" Veronica questioned. Which she was answered by a look that was meant to tell her that she was.

"Well you won't have to fight with him because in case you didn't hear me back there I'm with you and there is no way Duncan is going to change that." Veronica stated.

Once he heard this Logan bent down and met his lips with Veronica's for yet another passion filled kiss.

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"No Logan I mean WOW!! I don't think I have ever been kissed like that with that much passion and intensity."

"Well I aim to please" Logan responded with a chuckle.

"Yeah no ego there at all" laughed Veronica.

At this Logan reattached his mouth to Veronica's and began making out, until Veronica pulled away gasping for air.

"We really have to stop doing that until one of us can't breathe."

"Yeah that's doubtful Veronica."

"Well since we are here we might as well get some studying done considering we have a Chemistry test tomorrow, Thursday."

"We do?"

"Yes."

"When did he was this said?"

"Last week Logan."

"Oh"

"Yeah so I am gonna go get a textbook." And with that Veronica got up and went into one of the aisles of books in the library. When she found the section she was looking for she saw a boy standing there looking for a book. When she walked up to him she remembered him as the new guy who got in a fight with Weevil earlier in the day.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi"

"I'm Veronica Mars" she said as she introduced herself.

"Wallace Fennel"

"You are new right?"

"Yup."

"That's cool."

"Would you like to come over and study with my boyfriend and I? We are studying for Chemistry." She asked.

"Yeah that would be nice."

"Okay well here is the book I was looking for." She says while picking up a book. "Follow me"

* * *

"Logan this is Wallace Fennel he's new here. And Wallace this is my boyfriend Logan Echolls."

"Nice to meet you Wallace."

"Yeah you too."

"Hey didn't you get in a fight with Weevil this morning."

"Well that depends on who you are asking because if it is anyone other than Weevil and his gang then yes. But if you are talking to Weevil and his gang then no we got into a 'friendly discussion'."

"Ha! That wasn't a 'friendly discussion'." Interrupted Veronica who spoke without even lifting her head from the textbook she was reading from.

"Yeah I agree with that. And you don't have to worry I will most definitely not be talking to Weevil or the PCHers anytime soon." Exclaimed Logan.

"Who are the PCHers?"

"Weevil and his gang." Responded both Logan and Veronica.

"Oh"

'Yup, so what type of punishment did you get?" Veronica questioned.

"I got a week's worth of detention, and was chosen to be the new office aide."

"That sucks."

"No it doesn't"

"Well sorry Ronnie not everyone is a Nancy Drew like you are."

"What?" Questioned Wallace.

"Well Ronnie here is a modern day Nancy Drew."

"My dad was the sheriff in town but decided to step down after my mom left and he ended up starting up a private detective business to all the rich and not-so-rich people of Neptune. And I help him out when he needs it, like when he is away chasing a bail jumper. Oh that reminds me I don't think my dad will let me stay at your house anymore when he's away after her learns we're dating."

"Then we will just have to be sneaky." Logan says while smirking and winking at Veronica.

"That's nice of you to help your dad out."

"Yeah well he is a great dad and I am happy to have him. However there is more to the whole Nancy Drew thing you see I help students from school as well. I do things like take pictures of cheating spouses and/or boyfriends to finding out who stole the money from last year's Winter Carnival."

"And that is why she is my Nancy Drew."

"You know if I am Nancy Drew then you are Ned right?"

"No I am not Ned; Ned is a shy geeky loser. I am Logan a hot, strong, amazing-"

"Arrogant and Cocky." Veronica finished for him with a smirk of her own.

"Oh, that burns Ronnie."

"It was meant to."

"So how long have you guys been going out?" asked Wallace.

"About 10 minutes." Replied Logan.

"Cool"

"I would say so"

"Yeah I finally got my Ronnie here."

"YOU'RE Ronnie?"

"You know what I mean sugar puss"

At this Veronica just gave Logan a look that would kill if possible.

"Fine I'm sorry." Replied Logan, who had to admit she was pretty scared of that particular look.

"Good" As Veronica said this the bell telling them that it was time for everyone to head to their next class rang, and the three of them were up and on their way to chemistry. Normally this wouldn't be a bad thing because it was one of the classes that they have with both Lily and Duncan, Lily was in it because she didn't pass it the year before. Now with everything happening Chemistry was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Well here is the next chapter. I just wanted to let everyone know that I have been le but I looking for a Beta, so if you're interested just review and I'll send you a message. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Victoria**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone sorry it's been awhile, but here is another chapter of **_**Helping**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters in Veronica Mars. If I did then there would be no Piz and LoVe would rule the world.**

**Now onto my story…**

The three walked into chem. class knowing it was not going to end well. As they were walking in Lily was talking to her brother trying to calm him down and get some information out of him as well.

"Duncan calm down, and tell me again what happened."

"Calm down!! You want me to calm down Lily?"

"Yes and tell me what happened."

"Well I was walking the hall and I saw Logan asking Veronica out and to be his girl friend. She apparently said yes 'cause next thing they were making out against the-"

"What!?!? Did you just say they are a couple now?"

"Yes, now as I was saying now they were making out against the lockers when I went up to my ex-best friend and I started yelling at him and he yelled back, and next thing I know Veronica is yelling at me, saying things like I kept them apart before hand and she wouldn't let me do it again."

"Wow."

"Yeah"

"Well look who just showed up" Lily said to no one in particular about Logan and Veronica. "Hey look the two backstabbers are even holding hands." Lily stated. This however got the attention from not only Duncan but Logan, Veronica, and the rest of the class.

"What did you just call me?"Asked an angry Veronica.

"You heard me I called you a backstabber, because that is what you are Veronica Mars a backstabbing bitch."

"Oh really."

"Yes really. You are already dating my ex like the slut you are."

"Hey she isn't a slut. If there were a slut in the room that would be you Lily because everyone knows the reason you failed this class last year was because the teacher wouldn't let you screw him to get a better grade." Logan said on behalf of his girlfriend.

"Wow first off you go stealing my girlfriend and then you call my sister a slut." Duncan finally responded.

"I haven't been your girlfriend for over 3 months Duncan, and your sister is a slut and a whore. Just ask her who she last slept with?" Responded Veronica.

"Why can't you just let that go Veronica, it's not like he's the only older guy I've been with."

"What are you talking about Lily? And the last person she was probably with was this excuse for an ex-best friend you're now dating." Responded Duncan

"Well that's where you're wrong Duncan, go along and ask her. And you know what Lily I don't care but what you did was a crappy thing and you should be ashamed of yourself for being the slut you are, not happy about it." Responded Veronica.

"Yeah Lil tell your brother who your latest lover is, cause it ain't me." Said Logan.

"Lily what are they talking about?"

"Duncan, I Have no idea what they are talking about either."

"Oh that is the biggest piece of crap I have ever heard coming out of your mouth Lily." Responded Logan

"You are still one of the worst liars ever Lily, tell him or I will oh and then I will tell the rest of the school another fun little fact about you that you don't want them to know." Stated Veronica

"Really like you could hurt me Veronica"

"Try me Lily, cause don't you remember what happened two years ago." Whispered Veronica in Lily's ear.

"You wouldn't Veronica, nobody would believe you."

"Oh it's sad that you think I wouldn't tell, and I have pictures lily so even if people don't believe me than I can always show them those and then after that there is still the internet."

"Fine I will tell him."

"Well I'm waiting."

Lily turned towards where Logan and Duncan were standing watching the two girls threaten each other and wondering what Lily's secret is. "My latest lover is an older man who just so happens to be married and has a kid."

"What's his name Lily?" asked Duncan

"Aaron Echolls"

"What?"

"Logan's dad Duncan, are you happy now I told him?" Lily directed towards Logan and Veronica.

"No but it helps" stated Veronica and went to go sit down with Logan and Wallace.

Now the teacher had finally arrived just as the bell rang, and started class. About halfway through Veronica noticed not one but two people staring at her. The first one her ex-best friend, Lily, giving her evil eyes and he boyfriend, Logan, who when he noticed her looking at him winked. But while she was looking at Logan she noticed another person staring but not at her but at Logan and that was her ex- boyfriend, Duncan. As she was about to show Logan that Duncan was staring at him, something the teacher said struck her attention.

"Alright class now we are going to get in groups of 3-4 people for the semester project that will 255 of your grade. I will let you pick the groups for the next 3 minutes, whoever is left out I will place and I will also make any changes as I see fit." Stated their Chem. teacher Mr. Demarco (AN: He was my chem. Teacher about 2 years ago and he is still one of my favorite teachers).

"Hey Veronica, Logan you two want to be my partners?" Asked Wallace, hoping not to be set up with someone else considering he knew no one else and absolutely hated being the new kid at school.

Upon hearing this she looked towards Logan who simply nodded so she told "Sure that sounds great." Once she said this she began thinking back to last semester's class project and how the Fab Four were partners just like they had been since in every other class they had together. She was interrupted by the teacher.

"Okay times up everyone, anybody left out?" Mr. Demarco looked around and saw that no one raised their hand. "Good, I want one person of each group to raise their hand and tell me the names of their partners." After saying this Veronica raised her hand as did Lily, "Miss Mars and Miss Kane I said one person from each group raise their hand not two."

"but we're not partners Mr. Demarco" stated Veronica, and heard everyone gasp thinking of what might have happened to separate the Fab Four, that is if they hadn't heard the fight before class.

"Alright than Miss Kane tell me who is in your group."

"Well there is my fabulous self, Madison, Shelley, and Caitlin." Stated Lily.

"Miss Mars"

"Logan, Wallace, and Me" Responded Veronica

"Wallace your new right?" questioned the teacher and he continued once he saw Wallace nod "okay than can you spell for me your last name and I will put you down."

"F-E-N-N-E-L"

"Okay thank you." Mr. Demarco went around the rest of the class room and found out the other groups. There was Duncan, Dick, Beaver, and Troy in one group. And Meg, Cole, and Casey in another as well as a few other groups in the class. Once all the groups had been taken down the bell rang and the students got up and on their way for the rest of the school day.

The rest of the day went without much disruption between the no longer Fab Four and once Veronica got home she couldn't keep her mind off of the changes that had happened today and was wondering what would happen the next day. She was starting to get dinner ready for her and her dad, because her mom was away at her aunt's house in another state, when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find…

**AN2: Alright I know it has been a long time since I added a chapter and I am sorry for that but my life has been crazy since that last update and it still is but I will try to update much sooner than previously. I will try and get another chapter up if I get more REVIEWS, wink wink.**

**Thanx to all who read this and I wanted to let you know that I still need a Beta Reader so anybody who wants to just ask.**

**Victoria ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 Author's note

Author's Note:

Hey everyone I know how much I hate these so I will make this as short as possible. I have not completely givenup on this story but have hit a total road block, so if you have any ideas please feel free to message me.

Oh and I am still looking for a beta for this story too

Sorry again,

Victoria


End file.
